


Miłość nie wybiera

by MyLittleDream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Friendship/Love, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleDream/pseuds/MyLittleDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tytuł: ”Miłość nie wybiera”</p><p>Autor: mylittledream69</p><p>Pairing: Larry Stylinson</p><p>Ilość słów: 3155</p><p>Opis: Louis jak co dzień śpieszy się do pracy. Tym razem coś zmieniło się na stacji metra. Zauważa młodego, bezdomnego chłopaka. Z dnia na dzień ich znajomość się rozwija. Zaczynają ze sobą rozmawiać i zaprzyjaźniać się. Czy to w końcu przerodzi się w miłość? Przecież ona nie wybiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miłość nie wybiera

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł: ”Miłość nie wybiera”
> 
> Autor: mylittledream69
> 
> Pairing: Larry Stylinson
> 
> Ilość słów: 3155
> 
> Opis: Louis jak co dzień śpieszy się do pracy. Tym razem coś zmieniło się na stacji metra. Zauważa młodego, bezdomnego chłopaka. Z dnia na dzień ich znajomość się rozwija. Zaczynają ze sobą rozmawiać i zaprzyjaźniać się. Czy to w końcu przerodzi się w miłość? Przecież ona nie wybiera.

Louis czekał aż przyjedzie jego metro. 

-UGH. Dalej.

Wybąkał sam do siebie. Nie mógł się doczekać. W końcu śpieszył się do pracy. Pracował jako architekt w dobrze prosperującej firmie przez co jego zarobki nie były w cale takie małe. Do tego wkład rodziców i ze spokojem mógł sobie kupić dom na obrzeżach miasta. Był dumny z tego jak daleko zaszedł pomimo młodego wieku. Chłopka nie zdążył zjeść w domu śniadania i skutki tego właśnie go dopadły. Zaczął się robić głodny. Stwierdził, że 5 minut go nie zbawi i pójdzie do budki po coś do jedzenia. Jak pomyślał tak zrobił. Miał tylko nadzieje, że przez ten czas metro nie przyjedzie i mu ucieknie. To by mogło się dla niego źle skończyć. Gdy brunet dotarł już pod budkę z jedzeniem zobaczył nieopodal młodego chłopaka. Siedział pod ścianą ze spuszczoną głową, a loki zakrywały mu całą twarz. Louis zastanawiał się co takiego sprawiło, że tu wylądował. Gdy w końcu nadeszła jego kolej na kupno zdecydował się na dwie kanapki. Młoda blondynka zapakowała mu je do papierowej torby i ślicznie się uśmiechnęła.

-3.00£

Powiedziała.

-Cholernie drogo, ale okay.

Zapłacił jej. Była nawet ładna, ale nie dla niego. On wolał chłopaków. Podszedł do bezdomnego.

-Ekhem…

Chrząknął. Mężczyzna podniósł głowę, a Lou został oczarowany jego oczami. Były zielone jak liście na drzewach w Hyde Parku i jednocześnie tak niebieskie jak najśliczniejsze niebo Londynu. Architektowi zaparło dech w piersiach.

-Słucham?

Zapytał kędzierzawy. Jego głos był trochę zachrypnięty.

-Pomyślałem, że możesz być głodny.

Podał mu jedną z kanapek.

-Dzięki. Nie jadłem nic od dwóch dni.

Uśmiechnął się, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się takie dwa uroczę zagłębienia.

-Nie ma za co. Smacznego.

Odpowiedział i również się uśmiechnął. chodź pewnie nie tak efektywnie jak jego rozmówca. Zobaczył, że właśnie na stacje podjechało jego metro.

-Na razie.

Rzucił szybko i udał się w stronę jego transportu. Gdy już zajął jedno z miejsc siedzących zaczął jeść swoje śniadanie. Ten dzień dobrze się zapowiada. Nawet bardzo. Pomyślał i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

Harry był zdumiony gdy usłyszał chrząkanie. Na początku pomyślał, że to policja i go przegania, ale gdy tylko podniósł wzrok zdziwił się. Co od niego może chcieć jakiś chłopak odziany w garnitur? Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że do biednych nie należy, a jego strój kosztował pewnie tyle, ile on nawet na oczy w całym swoim dalszym życiu już nie zobaczy. Jeśli to będzie można nazwać życiem. Rodzina się go wyparła i musiał wynieść się z domu. Pieniądze skończyły mu się kilka miesięcy temu i został wyrzucony z mieszkania. W taki oto sposób znalazł się na ulicy. Wczoraj trafił na dworzec, bo usłyszał od jakiegoś innego bezdomnego, że tam łatwiej o siebie zadbać. Gdyby kilka starszych mężczyzn się o niego nie zatroszczyło pewnie już by nie żył z wyziębienia i głodu. Można powiedzieć, że w tym całym nieszczęściu trochę mu się udało. Teraz siedział pod ścianą ściskając swój stary plecak, w którym znajdowało się trochę ciuchów i prawie pusty portfel. Ostrożnie odwinął kanapkę z foli, w którą była zawinięta i zaczął jeść. Był głodny, ale przyzwyczaił się do tego uczucia. Bardzo często zdarzało się tak, że jadł zaledwie 2-3 razy w tygodniu. Teraz mu się poszczęściło i ktoś się nad nim zlitował. Gdy tylko skończył jeść jego brzuch już tak nie dawał o sobie znać. Teraz już nie miał co robić. Bycie bezdomnym było strasznie nudne. Oczywiście mógł by się nachlać i może naćpać, ale po co? Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej rujnować sobie życia. To teraz było już dość kiepskie. Wyciągnął z plecaka książkę, którą zdążył wziąć z domu gdy się pakował. Co prawda nie była najciekawsza jaką posiadał, ale w tym momencie jedyna. Czytał ją przez około 3 godziny, a później poszedł do toalety na dworcu. To nie było najczystsze ani najpiękniej pachnące miejsce. Szczerze? Waliło i było okropnie brudno. Harry prawie zwymiotował. Postarał się jak najszybciej stamtąd wyjść. Przemył tylko szybko ręce i twarz. Wrócił pod tą samą ścianę, pod którą siedział od wczoraj. Jakoś ona najbardziej mu się spodobała. Usiadł po turecku i patrzył na wszystkich ludzi, którzy przechodzili tamtędy. Po około 8 godzinach takiego siedzenia znów zobaczył chłopaka, który podarował mu kanapkę. Ku jego zdziwieniu znów szedł w jego kierunku.

-Cześć.

Przywitał się z nim i uśmiechnął.

-Hej.

Odpowiedział. Ucieszył się na jego widok. Tylko z nim rozmawiał przez ostatnie dni.

-Tak w ogóle jestem Louis.

Przedstawił się. Kędzierzawy wstał.

-Harry.

Brunet zdziwił się, bo bezdomny był od niego wyższy i to trochę sporo.

-Mam coś dla Ciebie.

Wyciągnął w jego kierunku ciepłe pudełko.

-Może nie jakieś super, ale nie miałem czasu żeby kupić coś innego.

Przyznał trochę zawstydzony.

-Ale… Ale co to?

Zdziwił się, że niebieskooki coś mu przyniósł.

-Kebab. Przepraszam.

-Co? Za co? Powinienem Ci bardzo podziękować. Dawno nie jadłem nic ciepłego.

Uśmiechnął się.

-Ale jednego nie rozumiem. Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

Zapytał i zaczął jeść.

-Tak po prostu.

Przyznał i uśmiechnął się widząc jak Harry je. Na pewno mu smakowało.

-Dobra. Ja już muszę iść. Mam trochę pracy w domu. Na razie.

-Pa.

-Do jutra?

-Dobrze. Będę tu gdzie zawsze.

Szeroko się uśmiechnął i pomachał mu na pożegnanie. Dokończył jedzenie. Smakowało mu i w końcu się najadł. Już nie pamiętał kiedy był aż taki najedzony. Nie czuł głodu, a w brzuchu mu nie burczało. Miał farta, że taka osoba jak Louis zwróciła na niego uwagę i mu pomogła. Do tego… Nie oszukujmy się. Chłopak był przystojny. I to jak cholera. W portfelu miał ostatnie 30£ za sprzedanie swojego iPhone’a. Została mu tylko karta sim. Nawet nie wie czy rodzice chcieli się do niego dodzwonić. Pewnie nie. Skoro z zimną krwią wyrzucili go z domu i mieli go w dupie. Jego siostra, Gemma odwiedzała go przez przez około 2 tygodnie w jego mieszkaniu. Później i ona się od niego odwróciła. Teraz musi sam się sobą zająć. Ma 20 lat i mieszka na ulicy. Nigdy sobie tego nawet nie wyobrażał.

Louis w tym czasie dotarł do domu. Zamówił sobie chińskie jedzenie i w gabinecie rozłożył wszystkie swoje rysunki. Miał do zaprojektowania dom dla jakiegoś ważnego człowieka. Dzięki temu może jeszcze wyżej awansować. Jego rodzina byłaby z niego dumna. Tata miał własną firmę, mama była adwokatem, a jego rodzeństwo chodziło do najdroższych i najlepszych szkół w Londynie. Od zawsze rodzice stawiali mu wysoko poprzeczkę. Byli wymagający i nie tolerowali nieposłuszeństwa. Przez to chłopak musiał pilnie się uczyć i być miłym, uprzejmym, ale również stanowczym i asertywnym. W końcu kiedyś miał mieć własną firmę. W końcu usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Chwycił swój portfel i podszedł do wejścia. Zapłacił dostawcy i usiadł w salonie. Włączył telewizor, który wisiał na ścianie i zaczął oglądać wiadomości. Gdy tylko zjadł wyniósł pojemnik po jedzeniu i umył ręce. Wrócił do gabinetu by kontynuować swoją prace. Projektowanie zajęło mu sporo czasu. Narysował kilka planów. Jutro musi to zaprezentować swojemu klientowi. Miał nadzieje, że uda mu się zadowolić swojego pracodawce. Wziął prysznic i położył się w swojej sypialni już spać. Myślał o jutrzejszym dniu. Miał nadzieje, że znów przed pracą spotka Harry’ego. Chodź nie rozmawiał z nim za długo nawet go polubił. Jeszcze chwile o nim rozmyślał i zasnął.

Harry prawie od razu po zjedzeniu posiłku udał się do sklepu. Potrzebował kilka rzeczy. Mimo, że nie miał domu chciał dbać o swoją higienę. Kupił między innymi mydło, maszynkę do golenia i piankę. W końcu trzeba zadbać trochę o siebie. Gdy tylko wrócił na dworzec dziewczyna ze sklepiku kończyła prace.

-Na razie.

Pożegnał się z nią i uśmiechnął.

-Pa. A tak w ogóle to jesteś to “nowy”?

Zapytała.

-Tak. W sumie dopiero wczoraj tu przyszedłem.

Przyznał.

-Mhy. No okay. A tak w ogóle to jestem Harriet.

Przedstawiła się.

-Harry. Miło mi. Nie będę Cię dłużej zatrzymywać. Do zobaczenia.

-Do jutra, Harry.

Uśmiechnęła się i poszła w swoim kierunku. Dziwił się dlaczego wszyscy byli dla niego tacy mili. Zazwyczaj krzywo na niego patrzyli i się krzywili. Mógł od razu tutaj “zamieszkać”. Byłoby łatwiej. Skierował się do łazienki. Tym razem była już wyczyszczona. Współczuł osobie, która musiała ten cały syf ogarnąć. Bez zastanowienia ściągnął z siebie koszule i odłożył ją na bok. W miarę możliwości zmoczył się. To nie należało do najprostszych mając do dyspozycji tylko umywalkę. Namydlił się i spłukał. Później włożył do umywalki głowę i otworzył wodę. Namydlił ją i spłukał. Ogolił się i ubrał nowe ciuchy. Wyglądał trochę schludniej. Nie była to kąpiel jego marzeń, ale nie miał innej możliwości. Można powiedzieć, że wyprał ciuchy, które dziś nosił. W sumie miał je na sobie już 4 dni. To nie było za przyjemne. Boże. On nie mógł tak żyć. Nie nadawał się. Chciał wrócić do domu, porządnie się umyć, wyspać się w swoim wygodnym łóżku, zjeść normalny, domowy obiad, który przygotowała jego mama i przytulić siostrę. Pomóc przy czymś tacie. Ale wszystko skończone. Wiedział, że to prawie niemożliwe. Że to się skończyło i prawdopodobnie już nie nastąpi. Te 20 lat przeżył w spokoju. Resztę przyszło mu cierpieć w takich warunkach. Wykręcił mokre ciuchy i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Wyłożył je koło siebie żeby wyschły, a sam wyciągnął z torby koc. Przykrył się nim i wygodnie usadowił. Był ciekawy co teraz robi Louis. Pewnie zjadł ciepłą kolacje, poszedł wziąć długą kąpiel i ułożył się w wygodnym łóżku.

-Dobranoc Louis.

Wyszeptał i zasnął. Śnił mu się ten chłopak. Ten kurewsko pociągający chłopak o pięknych, głębokich, błękitnych oczach. Obudził się rano około 6.40. Przetarł zaspany oczy. Zobaczył, że Harriet otwiera swój mały sklepik.

-Cześć.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i wstał.

-Hej Harry. Widzę, że się troszkę ogarnąłeś. No, no. Ale ciacho.

Zaśmiała się. Uśmiechnął się i pogładził pewnie potargane włosy.

-Jak wyglądam? W miarę okay?

Zapytał.

-Ślicznie.

Podeszła do niego i poprawiła mu włosy. 

-Teraz idealnie.

-Dzięki. To już Ci nie przeszkadzam.

Powiedział i złożył koc. Wpakował go do plecaka razem z już suchymi ubraniami. Usiadł na stałym miejscu i spojrzał na zegar na dworcu. Była już 7:10. Wydawało mu się, że Lou przyjdzie za około pół godziny jak wczoraj. Tym razem trochę się pomylił, ponieważ chłopak w przeciągu niecałych 5 minut już się zjawił. Kupił znów 2 kanapki i tym razem się dosiadł.

-Cześć Harry.

Szeroko się uśmiechnął i podał chłopakowi śniadanie.

-Witaj Louis.

Również szeroko się uśmiechnął. Położył na swoich kolanach teczkę i zaczął razem ze swoim przyjacielem jeść śniadanie.

-Co u Ciebie?

Zapytał szatyn.

-W sumie to nic nowego. Strasznie mi się nudziło. Poczytałem książkę, a później bezczynnie patrzyłem się na ludzi. Ogólnie nie chciało mi się już liczyć po 427. Później ty wróciłeś z pracy. Poszedłem do sklepu. Pogadałem z dziewczyną ze sklepiku i można powiedzieć, że wziąłem małą kąpiel. Jeśli tak można nazwać mycie w toalecie w umywalce. Tak. Ciekawe życie bezdomnego. A co u Ciebie?

W końcu zapytał.

-Hmm… Też nic za ciekawego. W pracy miałem spotkanie z klientem. Zacząłem rysować plany. W domu je udoskonaliłem i teraz muszę mu je tylko pokazać.

Uśmiechnął się.

-A tak właściwie kim jesteś z zawodu?

Zapytał kędzierzawy.

-Jestem architektem.

Przyznał.

-Wow. Ja chciałem być fotografem. Niestety przerwałem w połowie pierwszy rok. Rodzice mnie wyrzucili z domu. Później wywalili mnie z wynajmowanego mieszkania i nie miałem gdzie się podziać. Nie było mnie stać na dalsze opłacanie studiów i musiałem zrezygnować. Niestety.

Trochę się zasmucił.

-Och. Przykro mi. A dlaczego rodzice Cię wyrzucili z domu? Jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz mówić.

Spytał ciekawy brunet licząc, że jego znajomy podzieli się z nim tą informacją.

-Emm… Po prostu… Powiedziałem im, że jestem gejem. Wszyscy się ode mnie odwrócili. Siostra odwiedzała mnie przez 2 tygodnie w kawalerce, a później i ona się mnie wyparła.

Zasmucił się i spuścił głowę. Myślał, że Louis również odsunie się od niego. Jednak to nie nastąpiło.

-Przykro mi.

Lekko go przytulił.

-Em… Nie brzydzisz się mną? Jestem gejem. I w dodatku bezdomnym.

-Ech. Nie wiem czemu miałbym się brzydzić. Polubiłem Cię.

Szeroko się uśmiechnął.

-Ja Ciebie też.

Przerwał mu. Po chwili Lou kontynuował.

-Z resztą też jestem gejem.

Wyznał. Przez to oczy Harry’ego wyglądały teraz pewnie jak spodki od filiżanek. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. On? Był bogaty, pewnie lubiany i mógł mieć każdą dziewczynę.

-Co? Na prawdę?

Zdziwił się.

-Co w tym takiego dziwnego?

Nie rozumiał jego dziwnego zaniepokojenia. Przecież to było normalne.

-No nic, ale mógłbyś mieć każdą dziewczynę. Jesteś bogaty, miły, pewnie obracasz się w samej śmietance towarzyskiej, przystojny, masz śliczne oczy… Kurwa. Za daleko się posunąłem.

Zarumienił się i spojrzał na swoje ręce, które leżały na jego kolanach.

-Dziękuje.

Położył swoją dłoń na jego.

-No dobra. Na mnie już czas. Nie chce spóźnić się do pracy. Przede mną ważny dzień.

Wstał i otrzepał swoje spodnie z kurzu i pyłu.

-Jest okay.

Powiedział Hazz sygnalizując, że nie ma brudnych spodni.

-W takim razie trzymam za Ciebie kciuki. Wiesz. Jak to mówią: “Połamania nóg”.

Zaśmiali się.

-Pa. Do 16?

Zapytał.

-Dobrze. To na razie.

Pomachał mu na pożegnanie. On jak zwykle odpowiedział tym samym i wszedł do metra. Teraz tylko 8 i pół godziny bez Louis’a. Chłopak znów nie będzie wiedział co robić. Zawsze bardzo mu się nudziło. Nawet kiedy mieszkał na ulicy. Jego “koledzy” byli nachlani w 3 dupy i nie szło z nimi nawet normalnie porozmawiać. Harry obiecał sobie, że nie będzie pić. Tylko raz zdarzyło mu się wypić piwo, które kupił mu jeden z bezdomnych. Więcej nie ma zamiaru. Chce chodź w części zachować człowieczeństwo.

Louis dotarł do pracy i od razu udał się do swojego gabinetu. Rozłożył plany na wielkim stole i sprawdził czy wszystko się zgadza. Był z nich zadowolony. Miał nadzieje, że jego klient też będzie. Usłyszał telefon.

-Dzień Dobry panie Tomlinson. Pan Walker do pana. Czy mogę go wpuścić?

-Tak Susan. Proszę.

Szeroko się uśmiechnął i odłożył słuchawkę. Po chwili ktoś zakukał do jego drzwi.

-Proszę.

Powiedział i spojrzał w ich kierunku. Do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna w średnim wieku.

-Dzień Dobry panie Walker.

Chłopak szeroko się uśmiechnął.

-Dzień Dobry.

Odwzajemnił małym uśmieszkiem. Mężczyźni długo rozmawiali o jego nowym domu i o tym czy Lou na pewno uwzględnił wszystkie jego sugestie. Gdy 40-latek zobaczył plany wydawał się zadowolony. Był uśmiechnięty i nic nie mówił.

-Gratuluje panu, panie Tomlinson. To jest dokładnie to co chciałem uzyskać. Pochwale pana u pana szefa.

-Dziękuje. Jest mi niezmiernie miło.

Ucieszył się. Mężczyzna chwycił plan i wyszedł z jego gabinetu. Chwile później wszedł tam jego szef.

-Gratuluje Louis. Pan Walker bardzo Cię zachwalał. Wydaje mi się, że mógłbyś dostać awans. Jesteś jednym z moich lepszych pracowników. Teraz możesz zmywać się do domu. Jutro widzimy się o 8.00 w moim gabinecie, dobrze?

-Oczywiście szefie.

Ucieszył się i spakował swoje pozostałe rysunki. Szybko wyszedł z biurowca i w drodze do metra kupił pizze. Po około 15 minutach wyszedł na swojej stacji i udał się w kierunku gdzie siedział Hazza.

-Cześć.

Przywitał się z nim.

-Lou? Czemu tak wcześnie?

Zdziwił się i trochę przestraszył.

-Posuń się to wszystko Ci opowiem.

Pokazał swoje proste, białe zęby. Usiadł koło niego i ściągnął marynarkę.

-Nasz obiad.

Podał mu karton z pizzą.

-Nasz? Chcesz, żeby widzieli Cię z jakimś bezdomnym? Co powiedzą twoi znajomi jeśli Cie zauważą?

Zmartwił się.

-Wiesz co? Mam to w dupie. Nie mogę po prostu zjeść pizzy i moim przyjacielem?

-Przyjacielem? Czy ty mnie nazwałeś swoim przyjacielem?

-Co w tym złego?

-Nic… Po prostu nigdy nie miałem żadnego przyjaciela.

Wyznał trochę smutno, ale po chwili się uśmiechnął.

-Dziękuje.

-Za co?

Spytał brunet i chwycił kawałek pizzy.

-Jesteś najlepszą osobą pod Słońcem. Dzięki tobie jem dwa razy dziennie, a nie co drugi dzień. Mogę w końcu z kimś porozmawiać. Dziękuje.

Pokazał swoje dołeczki w policzkach.

-Och… To nic takiego.

Zarumienił się.

-Jedz, bo wystygnie. Mam nadzieje, że taką lubisz. Nie wiedziałem jaką wziąć.

-Tak. Jest pyszna.

Powiedział biorąc mały kęs. Podczas jedzenia sporo rozmawiali i śmiali się. Niektórzy ludzie trochę dziwnie na nich patrzyli. W końcu skończyło się tym, że Tommo zbierał się stamtąd dopiero po 9 wieczorem.

-Muszę iść. Wiesz. Jutro punkt 8 u szefa. Chyba dostane awans.

Zaśmiał się.

-Okay. To do jutra. Pa.

Pożegnał się z nim kędzierzawy i wysłał mu w powietrzu buziaka. Lou udał, że go złapał. Pomachał mu i zniknął z punku widzenia loczka. Chwile później Harriet kończyła prace.

-Widzę, że się polubiliście.

Powiedziała dziewczyna.

-Myślę, że tak.

Uśmiechnął się.

-Dobrze mieć do kogoś się odezwać. To pa Harry. Do jutra.

-Tak, do jutra, Harriet.

Odpowiedział jej. Znów poszedł w miarę się umyć.

Dni mijały, a Lou codziennie przed i po pracy gadał z Harry’m. Można powiedzieć, że stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Dziwne, prawda? Chłopak z bogatej rodziny i bezdomny. Jak to w ogóle mogło się stać? A jednak. Tomlinson przez ponad tydzień myślał czy mógłby zaproponować Harry’emu wspólne mieszkanie. Przecież on ma wielki dom. Mieszka w nim zupełnie sam. A Hazz śpi na stacji metra. Było mu głupio, że gdy on zasypiał w ciepłym i miękkim łóżku, Styles leżał na zimnym i twardym betonie. To było niesprawiedliwe.

-Harry?

Zaczął niepewnie szatyn.

-Tak, Lou?

Kędzierzawy szeroko się uśmiechnął dodając tym samym otuchy i pewności siebie jego rozmówcy.

-Bo tak sobie myślę… Może chciałbyś ze mną zamieszkać?

Lekko się uśmiechnął.

-Ja… Ja nie… Nie mogę Lou. Nie będę Cię aż tak wykorzystywać. Co by powiedzieli twoi rodzice? Nie…

-Proszę Hazz. Nie przejmuj się nimi. To mój dom. Mieszkam w nim całkiem sam i jest taki pusty.

-To kup sobie kota.

Zażartował zielonooki.

-Wolę Ciebie.

Wypalił chłopak i złączył ich usta. Prawda była taka, że już od dawna chciał spróbować tych pełnych, różowych ust. Były takie kuszące. Zdziwił się gdy chłopak oddał jego pocałunek. To była jedna z piękniejszych chwil w jego życiu. Gdy w końcu się rozłączyli Lou popatrzył w te piękne oczy.

-Proszę. Zgódź się.

Hazz wydawał się przez chwile myśleć. W końcu pokiwał potwierdzająco głową.

-Dobrze.

-Dziękuje. Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy.

Przytulił go. Chłopak wpakował wszystko do swojej torby.

-Wiesz, że nie będzie Ci to więcej potrzebne? Chciałbym Ci wszystko zapewnić.

Przyznał.

-Ech.

Wyciągnął z plecaka jedynie portfel i zdjęcie, na którym był z rodziną.

-W takim bądź razie to mogę wyrzucić. Nic innego tam nie mam co mogłoby mi się przydać.

Powiedział. Gdy wychodzili z stacji zobaczył jednego z bezdomnych, który mu kiedyś pomógł.

-Poczekaj tu, dobrze?

Poprosił młodszy chłopak i podszedł do starszego mężczyzny.

-Cześć Bob.

Przywitał się z nim.

-Harry? Dawno Cie nie widziałem!

Ucieszył się na jego widok.

-Ja Ciebie też. Hmm… Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś koc i mam tu kilka moich starych rzeczy.

-Jasne. Jak zrobi się zimno, twój koc na pewno mi się przyda. A co z tobą?

Spytał.

-Widzisz. Mi się jakoś udało. Zakochałem się no i tak jakoś…

Mówiąc to spojrzał w kierunku Louis’a.

-Hmm… Rozumiem. Miłość nie wybiera.

Zaśmiał się.

-Trzymaj jeszcze wszystkie moje pieniądze. Więcej nie mam niestety. 

-Dziękuje Ci. Niech Ci się dobrze żyje.

Ostatni raz się do niego uśmiechnął. Harry wrócił z powrotem do Lou.

-Możemy iść.

Powiedział.

-To miłe z twojej strony.

Przyznał.

-Wiesz… Jeszcze niedawno też się tak czułem. Ale wtedy zjawiłeś się ty i moje życie nabrało sensu.

Uśmiechnął się.

-Dziękuje.

-To ja powinienem Ci podziękować.

Louis położył swoją dłoń na jego biodrze i ruszyli w stronę ich wspólnego domu.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuje za przeczytanie xx


End file.
